Hiding In The Shadows
by CrazyHalf-Blood31
Summary: His arm reached out and pulled down my hood. "A woman?" he asked, surprised. I cleared my throat. "Yes, a woman. Now if you'll excuse me, I have business to attend to." I raised my sword and pointed it at his chest. Ezio/OC
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Assassin's Creed or PJO. They belong to the smart-ass people who made them. So... yeah. ONWARD WITH THE STORY!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1

I turned around, facing the camp. My last year. I replayed everything in my mind. I stifled a laugh when I thought of the memories. 7 years. I thought. I've been there every summer since I was 16. Alexandria Wolfe, daughter of Erebos had become a popular name in camp. I turned to see Annabeth and Percy running at me. I couldn't help but smile. Annabeth threw her arms around me. "I can't believe you're leaving Alex!" She squealed. "I know, I'll visit next summer." I smiled and turned to Percy. "Bye, dude." I said, holding out my hand. We did our secret handshake and I ruffled his hair. "Bye dude." he said back.

I hopped into the passenger seat of the van. Argus drove me to my apartment in Manhattan. When we got there, I said thanks, and he grunted in response. I headed up, swung open my door, dropped my bag, and collapsed on my couch. "I'm so tired!" I yelled. I had moved in yesterday. Even with help from everyone, my legs were still aching. I decided to play some Assassin's Creed 2 and then take a nap. I slipped the disc into my xbox, went to the dashboard, and selected Assassin's Creed.

After a while, I was on the top of a tower, about to do the leap of faith, when my xbox started to make weird noises. "Shit! Please don't lag xbox! I BEG YOU!" Instead of lagging, my xbox shut off. "AW CRAP!" I yelled. I kicked my console. Not hard enough to break it, but hard enough to give it a piece of my mind. I went into my bedroom, kicked off my boots, and tugged off my socks. Revealing a crossing swords tattoo on my ankle. I collapsed on my bed, and fell asleep pretty quick.

After a while, I woke up to a sunset in my eyes. I wasn't even facing the window! I got up, and saw I was inside one of those little rooftop shelters like in Assassin's Creed. "STUPID SHADOW TRAVELING!" I yelled. I got up, and climbed down the roof. I ended up in an alley. I looked around, seeing a bunch of people wearing olden style clothing. I looked down at myself. Somehow, my boots were on my feet and my bag was on my shoulder. I was wearing a black parade style jacket over a slim black t-shirt with a skull made of white letters saying 'ROCK', black jeans, short black studded boots, and my magical black driving gloves.

"I sure won't fit in." I mumbled to myself. I looked up at the sky. "Maybe Lord Apollo will help me out?" I thought. I was about to pray, when a man wearing white robes jumped across the gap between the buildings, followed by a bunch of guards. "ASSASSIN!" I heard a guard yell. I tried shadow traveling to my apartment a few times. "Not working." I said angrily. It must have been because children of Hades are more powerful. I sat on the ground, and thought for a moment. Suddenly shock spread through me. I knew where I was.

"Shit." Was all I said. Hades, I was in trouble. I rummaged around my bag, and found a mini water sprayer and about 20 gold drachmas. "I hope this works." I grumbled. I began to spray water and threw a drachma into the air "Oh, goddess, accept my offering. Chiron, Camp-Half-Blood." Immediately the mist began to create a picture. "Chiron!" I yelled. He was on the porch of the big house, with his back turned.

He turned around immediately. "Jamie? Whats the matter?" "I- I took a nap, and I ended up in a video game?" He nodded. "I see, this is a problem. It must be because of your shadow traveling abilities. I'll gather a group for a quest right away. Right now, I need you to find a place to stay." I nodded. "Then?" I asked. "Then, I need you to wait until I can get someone to shadow travel a group into the game."

The mist began to fade. "Okay, I'll contact you soon." I swiped a hand through the already fading mist, and climbed back up the wall. 'This is as easy as it is in the game!' I thought. When I got up, I saw Ezio fighting some guards on a nearby roof. I sighed "I'm going to have to help, aren't I?" I flexed my left hand, and my glove morphed into a black bow and arrow. I slung the quiver over my back, pulled out a few black arrows, and shot all the guards in one. 'Thank the gods for the lessons Thalia gave me.' I thought.

Then I noticed Ezio looking around, confused. "Crap." I pulled my hood low over my head, and began to run across the roofs, bow in hand. I turned around, only to see Ezio chasing after me. "Damn!" I swore. I continued running, until I spotted a hay bail. I glanced back over my shoulder, Ezio was pretty far. I jumped into the hay bail, earning a soft landing. I poked my head out of the hay, only to see Ezio Coming in after me. I jumped out of the hay and started running, my hood shadowing my eyes. I glanced back at Ezio, who was struggling to get through the crowd.

When I turned to face forward, there were guards patrolling ahead. I quickly turned into an alley. It was a dead end. I leaned in the shadows, hoping my dark clothes would blend in. I morphed my bow and arrow back to a glove, and flexed my right hand. I smirked at the glove as it morphed into my black stygian iron sword. I quickly hid my sword behind my back. I began to hear loud footsteps come into the alley. As the footsteps got closer, I leaned so that my back was against the wall.

A white figure stepped in front of me, and I closed my eyes. Then, suddenly I felt something cold and sharp on my neck. My eyes shot open. THE Ezio Auditore was standing right in front of me. He might have been holding a sword to my neck, but I still had to bite my tongue to keep my ADHD from freaking out. "Why did you help?" he asked. I guessed my hood hid my hair well. He apparently didn't know I was a girl. "I thought you were in need of my services." I replied.

His arm reached out and pulled down my hood. "A woman?" he asked, surprised. I cleared my throat. "Yes, a woman. Now if you'll excuse me, I have business to attend to." I raised my sword and pointed it at his chest. "If you could kindly step away, that would be great." He stepped back as I pulled a black sheath out of my bag and hooked it onto my jeans. I slid my sword in and began to climb up the wall. I turned to him and answered his unasked question. "No, i'm not an assassin." I said coldly.

As I hopped onto the roof, I could almost feel his eyes bearing into my back. As I started to walk on the roof, I heard him climb up after me. Thinking quickly, I jumped onto another roof. I sat behind a small wall, and morphed my bow and arrow. I quickly slid my quiver and bow onto my back, and continued running. I heard loud footsteps behind me, so I stopped and turned.

"Why are you following me?" I asked. He smirked. "I don't think you have a place to go." I laughed "And what makes you think that?." He shrugged. "Instinct." I shook my head and continued walking. "Whats your name, girl?" he asked from behind me. "Alexandria Wolfe, daughter of-" I was so used to saying daughter of Erebos I nearly said it. 'IMPROVISE!' I screamed in my head. "Nevermind" 'NEVERMIND? THATS THE BEST YOU COULD COME UP WITH?'

As I continued walking, I neared the ledge. I ran, and jumped onto the other rooftop. He landed next to me and said "Well, I guess I can tell you my identity now. I am Ez-" I cut him off. "Ezio Auditore Da Firenze. I've heard of you." He smiled from under his hood. "So, will you let me give you some hospitality for the night?" I thought for a second 'I do need a place to stay.' "Fine. Separate beds, separate rooms. My comrades will arrive at the city in a short amount of time." He smiled and began to run across the rooftops. "EZIO! DAMMIT!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! It's Crazy Half Blood here! I know I haven't updated ANY of my stories in a while. But, I'm TRYING to get them all finished. So please, bear with me. I know a lot of them are just one chapter, and are REALLY short, but I'm not really focused on this right now. I might not continue my other stories. Or at least until I'm finished with a story I'm currently working on. Thanks.**


End file.
